Social policies (Civ5)
Social policies are a new concept in Civilization V. They act as a form of civic system for governments, allowing social advancement via activating gameplay bonuses. All Policies are organised in branches, and each branch has to be unlocked first, in order for the particular policies in it to be adopted. Also, policies within a branch are organized in a tree, requiring that first-level policies are adopted first, before higher level ones can be unlocked. Unlocking a Policy branch also activates a special bonus, as does adopting all 5 policies in it. For more information on the exact process of adopting policies, as well as for different strategies concerning Social Policies, check the Social strategy article. Faith to purchase certain Great People starting in the Industrial Era. Also, once the Industrial Era comes around, a player's choice of social policies can now drastically impact its standings with another civilization. Civilizations that choose the same Industrial Era policy track (Order, Autocracy, or Freedom) will become friendlier, while civilizations with different policy tracks will become more hostile.|In the Brave New World expansion, the social policies have been updated, with the inclusion of the Aesthetics and Exploration policy trees. Also, Piety can now be adopted right from the Ancient Era, while the next trees all unlock an Era earlier, giving the player a wider choice for development in the early game. No Policy trees are mutually exclusive anymore, and the Anarchy concept has been reserved for when you switch Ideology. Order, Autocracy, and Freedom have been excluded as Social policies, but one of these can be adopted as an Ideology once you build three factories or reach the Modern Era. Even more than in Gods & Kings, a player's choice of Ideology can drastically impact its standings with another civilization. Finally, note also that some World Wonders are now linked to Social Policy trees (for example the Pyramids are linked to the Liberty tree) - now they can only be built if the relevant tree has been unlocked, AND you have researched the necessary technology.}} Social policy tree Click on a policy to be taken to its description. | | }} The Tradition tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Adopting Tradition greatly increases the rate of border expansion in cities and also grants 3 Culture in the Capital. Adopting all Policies in the Tradition tree will grant +15% Growth and Food in each city|a free Aqueduct in your first four cities|a free Aqueduct in your first four cities. It also allows the purchase of Great Engineers with Faith starting in Industrial Era}}. The Liberty tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Adopting Liberty will provide 1 Culture in every city. Adopting all policies in the Liberty tree will grant a free Great Person of your choice near the Capital. The Honor tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Adopting Honor gives a combat bonus against Barbarians, and notifications will be provided when new Barbarian Encampments spawn in revealed territory. Gain Culture for the empire from each barbarian unit killed. Adopting all policies in the Honor tree will grant Gold for each enemy unit killed. Faith starting from the Industrial Era.}} The Piety tree Adopting Piety reduces the time to build by Adopting all policies in the Piety tree will Faith and Holy Sites provide +3 Gold and +3 Culture|cause a Great Prophet to appear and Holy Sites provide +3 Culture}}. The Patronage tree becomes available during the . Adopting Patronage makes your Influence with City-States degrade 25% slower than normal. Adopting all policies in the Patronage tree will Influence with City-States decrease 33% more per turn than usual|make other players' Influence with City-States decrease 33% more per turn than usual|cause allied City-States to occasionally gift you Great People}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting Gold output in Capital City by 25%|Commerce boosts Gold output in Capital City by 25%|Aesthetics allows you to earn Great Writers, Artists, and Musicians 25% faster. Unlocks building the Uffizi}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree Gold from every Specialist|will grant +1 Gold from every Trading Post and double Gold from Great Merchant trade missions. May purchase Great Merchants with Faith|doubles the theming bonus you receive from Museums and Wonders. It also allows the purchase of Great Writers, Artists, or Musicians with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting Science while the empire is Happy|Commerce boosts Gold output in Capital City by 25%. Unlocks building Big Ben}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree will grant Gold from Science buildings|2 free Technologies. May purchase Great Scientists with Faith|+1 Gold from every Trading Post and. It also allows the purchase of Great Merchants starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting . Adopting all Policies in the tree Faith|allows you to see Hidden Antiquity Sites. It also allows the purchase of Great Admirals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . Adopting Gold Maintenance costs by 33%, allowing an empire to field a larger military|Autocracy reduces Unit Gold Maintenance costs by 33%, allowing an empire to field a larger military. Receive 10 Culture as plunder for each point of Culture produced in captured city|Rationalism will grant +10% Science while the empire is Happy. Unlocks building the Porcelain Tower}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree will grant a Faith|free Technology. It also allows the purchase of Great Scientists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the . (Only availabe in vanilla and G&K) Adopting Order will increase Happiness by 1 for each city. Adopting all Policies in the tree will grant a +1 Food, Production, Science, Gold, and Culture per city. Category:Government Category:Game concepts